


Waves

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since I saw the scene in H50 where Steve turns on the radio to 'Sexy Eyes' by Dr. Hook, I have wanted to fic Steve's taste in music.  <span><a href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/"><b>siluria</b></a></span> requested a drabble from me over Nano in November; it gave me the perfect excuse to do a tiny piece about it from Danny's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves

There were several areas where Danny questioned Steve's judgment, as anyone who knew them both could testify, but the one thing which really blew the rest out of the water was Steve's taste in music. Danny still couldn't believe that a guy who'd spent as long with a bunch of tough sailors riding the ocean waves as Steve could possibly have ended up listening happily to the likes of Doctor Hook, instead of rocking to Springsteen or Mellencamp, but there it was. Despite this flaw, Danny thought he'd never seen anyone so perfect in their enjoyment of such utter crap.


End file.
